In Which AU Mukuro Got Kidnapped
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: [ONESHOT] ...and canon!Mukuro saves the day. Sort of...


**It seemed fun to write at first...**

* * *

Mukuro smiled blankly at the man in front of him. He was a short muscular guy with one eye scarred shut. Basically, he was epitome of one of those bandit grunt you had to fight before the boss level. It was kind of insulting, actually, that _this_ was what the boss had to guard him.

Of course, there's the question of what he was doing here in the first place. Mukuro had went to sleep last night in his home in Kokuyo and had woken up here. Who would even have the guts to kidnap him? If the boss knew anything at all, he would know that the person he just kidnapped was one of Vendicare's most guarded prisoners.

"Boss, he's awake," The scarred grunt grunted into the phone. He was speaking loud enough for Mukuro to hear clearly even though he had his hand over his mouth and the receiver. This guy was a disposable minion to the letter.

"..." The person on the other side must have replied back, although Mukuro couldn't hear it. At least the Boss was smart. Or not. He did kidnap Mukuro after all.

"Gotcha Boss. I will call Sawada Tsunayoshi and tell him that we have kidnapped Rokudo Mukuro and then, let the brat onto the phone so that he is confirmed alive and we will then get the ransom money."

It was only too bad the minion was too stupid to understand the information was to be kept secret. Not that it would make a difference.

"Hello?" The minion asked on the phone after dialing a number written on a piece of paper. "This is Moinim calling from Namimori and I am calling to ask you for ransom."

"..."

This other end was silent before a shriek was heard. It seemed like the Decimo was an idiot, too. That was okay, because Mukuro didn't need the boy's mind for his plans. Having his body was more than enough; the mind would just get in the way.

"Dame-Tsuna! Pay attention to details. The thug told his name—"

"Oops," The minion said.

"—and he told us his location. Now shut up and let's hear what other information he's going to give." Of course, it was forgivable for Reborn to yell out his plans. After all, it wouldn't matter because he knew the victim would do what he said anyways.

And sure enough, the minion yelled out "I'm not going to tell you that my Boss is Relur and—Oops."

"Oya oya, you really are an idiot, aren't you," Mukuro smirked. "You are messing with the wrong person." Then, he suddenly went quiet and closed his eyes. The minion ignored him.

"I-if you don't give the ransom at the park in half an hour, I will kill this boy," the minion once again yelled. There was silence on the other end again, as Tsuna finally recognized what a stupid situation this was.

"You have Mukuro, right?" Tsuna asked. That "Oya oya" only belonged to one person. "How did you break into the hospital?"

'Oya oya, what is he talking about?' Mukuro thought. 'Why would I be at the hospital?'

"He just gave his organs for his sister! What kind of man are you?!" Tsuna screeched. He suddenly started freaking out again. "Reborn! Reborn! He has _Mukuro_! Of all the people, why did he have to choose the one most likely to die? _Why?!_ "

'This is interesting.' Mukuro thought. 'Time for a little fun.' He slumped so he fell onto his side with a loud 'thump'.

"What was that?" Tsuna screeched. Reborn hit him over the head with a Leon Hammer and told him to calm down. It didn't work. "Is he still alive?"

The minion went over to check for a pulse. When he didn't find one, he paused, and then frantically tried to see if he was breathing. Mukuro was not. He was dead.

"I might have killed him. You still have to bring the ransom."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna screeched even louder.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't touch him. He just died, so you have to bring the money. I know you are loaded, being the heir to that big company and all" The minion grunted. That last sentence was something he heard the higher ups say. He didn't actually know what it meant.

"How does that _happen_?"

"How should—" The minion started to reply. He didn't finish before he was knocked over by a trident.

"Oya oya, something seems to be wrong here." Mukuro said, smiling that creepy smile. "Well, Decimo, care to explain?"

"Mukuro?" Tsuna asked. "You're alright? What in the world are you talking about? What happened?"

"The little minion was just knocked out. And it seems I'm not who you're looking for. Ta-ta! Kufufufu..."

"Mukuro!" Tsuna busted into the warehouse and found a pale and worn out Mukuro on the floor. The minion was next to him unconscious. There was also this one mannequin that had pineapple hair but otherwise looked nothing like Mukuro.

Tsuna was unsurprisingly confused.

* * *

 **I bet you are too... What happened was that this was a parallel world where Mukuro was not a superhuman and Tsuna was an heir to a mafia family. The Mukuro you just read was a Mukuro who came from a world with flames. The unconscious Mukuro was this world's Mukuro. The mannequin was what flameworld!Mukuro used to trick the thug.**

 **Please Review~**


End file.
